


Changing Leaders

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cruelty, F/M, Groping, Humiliation, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Commission.Ruby was preparing for a day of fun and team bonding when Weiss, Blake, and Yang decided that it's time for a change in leadership. Least to say that Ruby has no choice in the matter.





	Changing Leaders

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.
> 
> This was a fun to write since I haven't done anything quite like this.
> 
> And I don't hate Ruby. She is part of my top 5 faves.

Water cascaded along Ruby’s body as the redhead sang a tune while she takes a shower. It was another ordinary weekend at Beacon Academy; Another day of spending leisure time with friends and teammates. As she exits the shower, the redhead thought of all the exciting and fun activities she had planned for the day. Ruby wanted her teammates to grow closer, just like what any good leader should strive to achieve, as well as a requirement to be the best team ever!

When Ruby left the bathroom, her pink towel wrapped around her form, she noticed that her teammates haven’t come back yet. She woke up late, having finished her homework around midnight. “Wait, where are my clothes?” Ruby said to herself when she found the clothes she prepared were missing from her Weiss’ bed like she had done before.

She was about to get another set of clothes from her closet, black ribbons suddenly wrapped around her ankles.

“What the-”

“NOW!”

Time slowed down.

Ruby turned her head to the voice. she saw Yang charging towards her, still relatively fast despite her enhanced reaction time. Panicking, she immediately tried to dodge the lunging brawler, but not before black glyphs started to around her, trapping her in place. In the few seconds left before Yang collides with her, she tried to break free from the ribbons, but to no avail.

The air was forced out of Ruby’s lungs when Yang’s shoulder impacted her chest. The force of the blow reminded the redhead of that of a charging Boarbatusk as she was sent flying by the impact. She collided with the black glyph, and like a fly caught in a web, she was trapped.

“Yang, put it on her!”

Ruby thought she heard Weiss’s voice, but the pain and the sound of her gasping for air muddled her mind. She barely saw Yang as the blonde threw something metallic towards her before it wrapped around her throat. With a _click_ , she felt weak, like her body didn’t sleep for days. She tried to pry it off, but her arms felt like they were filled with lead.

“Guys… What’s going on?” One by one, her teammates revealed themselves. Yang was studying her face, her face filled with the sense of accomplishment for sticking the throw. Blake crawled out of Weiss’s bed, untying the ribbons around Ruby’s feet, before tying it around the collar, while her partner Weiss exited the closet. “Is this a prank? It’s not funny!”

“It’s your reckoning, you idiot.” Weiss grabbed her cheeks hard, before giving it a violent slap.

“WHAT?! What did I do?!” Tears began to fall from her reddening cheeks.

“Ozpin made a mistake of making you our leader. You’re just a kid! I should have been the one to lead. You haven’t even finished your last two years at Signal! Like that bulbous, bumbling buffoon Port know something!” Weiss’ beautiful features were stained with rage, finally letting Ruby hear her thoughts about the redhead.

“Ruby, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I don’t want to be led by someone younger than me.” Blake stepped into Ruby’s view, “since you did skip two years, I fear that you skipped important lessons about being a huntress. I agree with Weiss; You are inexperienced.”

When Yang went to Blake’s side, Ruby still believed that her sister will make them stop; to tell them to stop saying such hurtful things, but what came out of Yang’s lips made her lose hope. “Yeah, remember the club when you saw me at Vale? They said that they were gonna press charges against me since I did start the brawl unless I pay them. You don’t want to know how much’s the payment, but it made Weiss choke on her coffee when I told her. Anyway, I was worried I'd have to sell Bumblebee to pay for it, but me and Junior ended up coming to an agreement... I'm gonna sell you to him instead!"

“W-wait, this a joke, right?! Please tell me this is a joke!” Ruby’s breath hitched as panic started to sink in. She looked at her teammates and wished for them to admit any minute now that it was just a prank, instead she was met by the sadistic stares of her teammates. Where did she do wrong? They were bonding these last few weeks! As the redhead searched her memories, Weiss spoke up.

“The only joke here is you.” Weiss’ hand reached out to Ruby, yanking the pink towel away from her, leaving her naked. Ruby tried to preserve her decency by covering her breasts and vagina with her arms but Blake tied her weakened arms behind her back.

“Come on, Ruby! Time to get started!” Yang tugged on Ruby’s leash harshly. In her debilitated state, she can’t even put up a struggle as her sister and teammates led her towards the door. “But first! We’ll play a game. It’s called…”

* * *

 

HAAAAAVE YOU MET RUBY?!”

The booming sound of Yang’s voice amplified by the Schnee-made megaphone echoed throughout the academy grounds. Ruby was being led by the leash by her sister, Yang, who was off announcing her little sister as they parade her for all to see. Ruby thought of laying down on the ground to put a stop to this madness, but knowing her sister’s strength, she would just be dragged along the ground.

With Blake behind her and Weiss by her flank, her ass receives blows for the flat sides of their blades whenever she tried to make a break for it, as well as if she slows down or stops. She would have called for help, but even if she’s not gagged, no one tried to help her as a crowd grew to watch her shaming.

“HEY GUYS! HAVE YOU MET RUBY?! SHE’S OUR DIRTY, PERVERT LEADER! YOU CAN KISS HER, TOUCH HER, EVEN LICK HER! THIS IS NOT A JOKE! MY SISTER LOVES TO BE HUMILIATED, AND THIS LITTLE SLUT JUST LOVES TO PLAY COY! SO DON’T BE AFRAID TO SQUEEZE, SPANK, AND GROPE HER LOVELY TIGHT BOOTY!”

Little by little, the crowd began to grow. Ruby tried to hide her face from the flashed of the scrolls as they take a tangible and shareable proof of her humiliation, but no avail.

After a few minutes, the inhibitions of the crowd diminished.

One student took the plunge and was the first to try it out. His hands shook as she cupped one of Ruby’s breasts, before slowly squeezing it. He mistook the tremors wracking Ruby’s body for pleasure, causing him to grab the other and roughly massage the two orbs of flesh to give Ruby more pleasure than what the redhead was accustomed to. His mouth latched onto one of Ruby’s pert boobs, one hand teasing the other breast while the other was grabbing onto Ruby’s ass. The young man then gave the nipple one last lick when Yang told him to give others a chance.

Another student, a senior, went up to Ruby. Her silver eyes begged them to release her, only to widen when the student reached towards the redhead’s legs. Her body shook as fingers started to tease her lower lips, the digits roaming inside her. Thankfully, the fingering didn’t last long, for when the young woman showed the crowd her hand soaked in Ruby’s pussy juice, she yelled, “it’s true! This bitch’s getting wet!”

When the female student was finished with her, Ruby breathe in a sigh of relief, only for her breath to hitch when two arms wrapped around her from her back. Long, black satin-covered fingers sent the redhead waves of pain as the gloved digits pinch her nipples hard. Not long after, she felt something warm and wet slid up her neck, followed by a deep breath as the groper inhaled her scent. When she moved to identify who it was, Ruby can only whimper.

“I didn’t know you like to do these kinds of thing, Ruby. If I have known sooner, I would have let you joined me and my bun-buns when we play!” The redhead was stunned when she recognized who it was. It was the older student that has helped her numerous times during her sparring and maintenance. The redhead can feel a primal hunger behind the Coco’s designer shades, the same look shared by many of her peers surrounding them.

“Alright, Coco. That’s enough.” Weiss gave the fashionista a smile. “If you want to have a go with Ruby, follow us into the cafeteria.” The heiress whispered, flashing her leader a malevolent grin. “Come along, Ruby. We don’t want to be late.” As she tugged the leash, she heard the sound of Coco smacking Ruby’s bottom, earning the heiress a harmony of moans and grunts from her leader as they approach the cafeteria.

A hush falls over the crowd when a figure exited from the cafeteria’s massive doors. When Ruby saw Prof. Goodwitch, her heart soared. Finally! Someone that can help her. Her eyes beamed as she saw Weiss and Yang trembled at the sight of the blonde professor. They clearly did not expect the professor to show up. The intimidation radiated by Glynda caused the crowd to panic, afraid that they may share the wrath that she will unleash to team RWBY.

“What’s going on here?” Glynda asked as she scanned the four students in front of her.

 “I-it’s…uhm…”

A twisted form of happiness warmed Ruby’s chest as she watched Weiss and Yang come up with an excuse. Any moment now, she’ll be freed from this twisted prank while her teammates receive the punishment they deser-

“We are resolving an issue within our team, Professor.” Blake, a contrast to the panicking freezerburn, walked calmly towards the professor. When she came to a stop mere inches from Glynda, Ruby heard Blake whisper something to the blonde professor, causing the professor’s face to contort from stern to shock and back ever so slightly.

“I see… Carry on then. Every conflict within the team must be solved by the team itself. Good luck, team RWBY.” Angered by what Blake revealed to her, the professor walked away in a huff, but not before accurately striking Ruby’s right nipple with her crop.

* * *

 

“FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY, YOU CAN GET A TASTE OF RUBY! 10 MINUTES FOR 50 LIEN!” Standing on a table, Yang bellowed as she advertises her sister, Ruby, in the middle of the cafeteria full of students.

While her sister sells her like a piece of meat, Blake and Weiss took great care to present their product. The monochrome pair removed the ball gag since Ruby will need every hole she has when she’s entertaining their customers, with the duo telling Ruby to keep her mouth shut or something will happen to her precious Crescent Rose. They even decorated Ruby’s skin for their leader to look more appealing, writing things like “fuck slut” on her chest and “Cum here” above her pussy, as well as putting heart-shaped pasties on her nipples.

Curious students, as well as those from the crowd before, began to pile in. Since Beacon is very lenient on rules, they didn’t hesitate to crowd the display while they begin to grab their liens.

“Wait! This is wrong!” A lone student yelled. The other students gave him space as he continued his tirade, facing the three older girls of team RWBY. “You can’t do this! She’s a human being. You can’t just sell her body?!”

Weiss and Blake were about to answer back when Yang held her hand up. “I got this” Yang whispered before climbing down the table. “You must be a freshman, right? Well, Glynda Goodwitch didn’t have a problem when we met her on the way here. Let me welcome you to Beacon first! By the way, your fly’s open.”

CRRKK!

When the confused freshman looked down, he didn’t have time to react as Yang’s fist connected with his jaw. The student was sent flying as the punch caught the attention of the cafeteria. Students witness the body fly over a few tables before landing hard on the cold floor unconscious as his teeth landing his face.

“Yang, I think you broke his jaw.” Impressed, Blake held her hand up, with the blonde giving her a high five.

“Now that’s done, WHO’S READY TO GET SOME BOOTY!”

* * *

 

At first, students were looking at each other, waiting for someone to go first. A few tense moments later, a student finally went up.

“So, which hole do you want to break in first?” Asked Yang, pocketing the money before dragging her sister forward. With Ruby on her knees, the thick odor of her customer’s half-erect cock invaded her nose, her face inches from the thick and lengthening organ.

“Just a blowjob, thanks.” The student answered. Instead of gobbling up the throbbing cock in front of her, Ruby tried to get away, only for Yang to take a fistful of her hair, stopping her in her tracks. “Sorry, she’s not used to all of this yet.” Yang flashed the customer an apologetic smile while she drags her sister back by her hair. Pinching Ruby’s nose, the blonde waited for her sister’s mouth to open before guiding it into the waiting penis. “Ah ah ah… No teeth. Be a good girl and nothing will happen to Zwei…” Yang whispered, warning the redhead.

Fearing for her puppy’s life, Ruby resigned to her task. She was sickened by the salty taste as her tongue dragged along the sweaty shaft. When her lips enveloped the tip, she was surprised to taste something sweet from such a foul organ. The redhead found it difficult to adjust to the pungent musk surrounding the cock, but the camera flashes, giggles, and hollers from the crowd break down any progress to getting used to it. After a few minutes, Ruby, with silver eyes closed, she can hear the young man’s breathing quicken.

“Ghhkk!” A torrent of salty goo erupted from the cock, catching the bound girl unaware as Yang forced her to take the dick deeper into her throat. The redhead was powerless, swallowing load after load of cum, trying to sneak breaths of air for her deprived lungs. For what felt like hours, Yang finally let her go. Ruby immediately recoiled and coughed, spitting any traces of semen out of her mouth.

“Ruby! That’s just rude!” Yang said as she crossed her arms, playfully scolding her little sister. “The man just gave you lot of cock juice and you just spat it out. I might just have to-”

“Hey! What’s going on here?!” A heavy voice yelled as the owner made his way up front. The four members of team RWBY knew the voice well. Clad in his school uniform, Cardin Winchester discovered the leader of team RWBY naked as she was hunched forward heaving while her sister and teammates just watched. “Um, why is the runt naked?”

Biting down her usual behavior around Cardin, Blake spoke. “We’re just indulging Ruby’s fantasies before she goes home to Patch.” The cat Faunus then went around collecting the liens from the crowd.

“She said that before she departs, she wanted to leave without regrets or something like that,” Weiss added. “I’m the one in charge of the team now.”

“You know what? Let’s bury the hatchet right now! If you promised us that you won’t be a dick anymore, we’ll let you fuck Ruby for free!” Ruby was still shocked by what she just heard before Yang yanked out her legs, slamming her back against the table. With Yang sitting inches above her head, her legs were forcefully pried open, displaying her untouched flower towards Cardin as well as to the crowd. Try as she might, her legs were outmatched by the strength of the blonde brawler’s arms as her delicate lower lips parted ever so slightly, revealing the fresh pink walls of her pussy.

Cardin’s cock hardened at record time when he saw the display. “You have yourself a deal, Blondie.” Taking out his scroll and unzipping his pants, he took a photo of Ruby’s pussy, with the added bonus of catching the foursome’s reaction when they saw his massive cock. The bully then knelt in front of Ruby, placing his 9-inch long, soda can thick fuck stick above the redhead’s slit.

“W-wait! That won’t fit!” Ruby started to panic, feeling the weight of the cock.

“Damn, why is it always the assholes getting the largest cocks?”

“I don’t know, blondie. Why do little-dick dorks get the girls? Guys like me need something for the ladies to love.” Holding his cock at the base, Cardin teased the little pussy first, the tip of his cock gliding along the moistening slit. With gentleness alien to the bully, he slowly inserted his cock, feeling the tight, pink walls part as the massive intrusion push deeper. “Damn, that’s tight!”

“Ahhh! You’re gonna split me in half!” Ruby screamed at the first few inches, her chest heaving as she tried to dull the pain. She didn’t want her first time to be like this. It was supposed to be special, yet here she was, getting humiliated in front of her peers. Her body was wracked with tremors when she felt the tip of the dick kissed her cervix, letting moans escape from her mouth.

“Ha! I knew she was a slut!” Weiss proclaimed as she went closer. “Moaning like the whore you are. Maybe Ozpin did make a mistake, appointing someone like you to be a team leader.”

Bottoming out inside the redhead, Cardin relieved Yang of her duty of holding Ruby’s legs apart before withdrawing slowly from the deflowered Rose. This cause the redhead to moan again, which further enticing the bully. As soon as the tip was the only part inside, the young man quickly slammed forward. The force of the thrust knocked the wind out of Ruby, her face locked in a silent scream.

The sounds of pained yelps and involuntary moans were replaced by the rapid breaths of the young Rose as Cardin hammers his bitch breaker mercilessly to Ruby’s raw pussy. Breaths would leave as fast as they enter as both pain and pleasure shot through Ruby’s mind, feeling her pussy being pried open by the humongous cock. She felt it twitch as it tried to get past her cervix whenever the tip battered against it. As if it was not enough to drive Ruby to the brink, Cardin grew feral, pressing his body against Ruby when he felt his impending climax.

“…out…take….it…out…”

“FUUUUCK! ” Cardin roared as he thrusts with all of his might, his dick finally breaching Ruby’s cervix. A torrent of cum blasted from the fuck stick, quickly invading the redhead’s womb, the sperm racing towards an egg recently discharged. The trapped young woman’s body was wracked by the pleasure she didn’t ask, orgasmed from a cock that he didn’t need, and impregnated by a man she didn’t want. Eyes rolled up and her mouth opened, she can’t even avoid Cardin’s tongue as it wrapped around her own. After what felt like minutes, Cardin’s cum stream finally died down. Cardin then took a picture of Ruby’s pussy again, only this time gaping and leaking cum.

“I’m pretty sure you just got yourself a niece, Yang.” Blake tried to look impassive, yet the wet patch on her shorts proved otherwise. She hated to admit it, but the enticing performance displayed by Cardin made her wish she can fuck the racist bastard later.

“THAT WAS AWESOME! I didn’t know you could fuck like that!” Yang broke the silence when she finished secretly teased herself, the blonde’s core ignited by the furious fucking she has witnessed. “Okay, first one’s free, move along, Car-“

“Not so fast, Blondie.” Cardin held up his hand when he saw the rest of his team exit the crowd. “Your sister’s fine with taking all of us, right?” Not waiting for Yang’s answer, he handed the blonde a handful of lien, enough for his team to get to know Ruby’s body for several hours.

Lying on the table, Cardin easily lifted Ruby and impaled her on his erect cock once more. She tried to escape once more, only for Russel to stop her, pushing her forward before unceremoniously jamming his cock into her virgin ass. “AHHHH!” The redhead screamed in pain when she felt the thick shaft penetrate her asshole. As she shrieked, Dove took the chance and drove his cock right into her mouth, silencing her as the cock fit snugly down her throat. As if to make things worse, Sky then tried fit his cock into her mouth, her lips in pain as they are stretched to its limit.

“Hey, what about us?!”

“Yeah, we were here first!”

“Geez, pipe down, will ya?!” Yang responded. With the crowd getting rowdy, Yang, Blake, and Weiss thought of ways on how to pacify them. Luckily, Weiss has a solution. Within minutes, Coco emerged from the crowd. She was followed by her pet, Velvet, clad in nothing but a collar and leash. “Okay! First five customers will get their cock sucked by Velvet!” Yang declared, before guiding the customers as they make their way towards the docile bunny Faunus.

* * *

 

“We-Weiss… He-help…

“Believe me, Ruby, you don’t want Weiss to do anything to you.” Yang chimed in, counting her money. “Weiss actually wanted to throw you to the Emerald Forest completely nude! We were gonna do it but then Junior’s bill came up.” Yang wiped away Ruby’s tears when the redhead started to weep. “She was even willing to pay it, but I told her that we were just gonna sell you.”

"While it may not be as much of a punishment as she deserves, at least this way I don't have to pay to get rid of her."

As her sister and her partner left and was replaced by two throbbing cocks, the defiled redhead ceased her struggles. She didn’t fight as the crowd used her body like a cumdumpster. When the smoke cleared, Ruby was left a quivering mess; her skin stained permanently with the odor of sex, and sperm leaking through her mouth, ass, and impregnated womb. Moments before she passed out, Blake, Weiss, and Yang looked at her one last time.

“Hey, what are we going to do with Crescent Rose?”

“I don’t know… Sell it?”

“That will be a waste, Weiss. I can melt down the parts and maybe use it to upgrade Gambol Shroud.”

“Goodbye, Ruby. We hope to never see you again.”

* * *

 

_With Ruby gone, Weiss was automatically appointed as the new team leader. The new team went unrivaled as their raw talent and skill were used efficiently and effectively by the heiress’ keen mind. No other student dared challenge them as when they remembered what happened to Ruby. Weiss even won the respect of his Jacques, the Schnee patriarch proud that her daughter succeeded in getting what she wanted. When they thwarted the attack during the Vytal Festival, they became known throughout Remnant as heroes._

_Blake and Yang became a couple following Ruby’s humiliation, with the experience bringing them closer. When they graduated from Beacon, the couple resided in Patch. The couple made a significant effort in the downfall of the Adam’s White Fang, earning them respect from both races._

_Every month or so, Weiss, Blake, and Yang will come together and watch videos of Ruby’s condition. When they sold her to Junior, they were told that if Ruby became broken, they would immediately get rid of her. Months after, they found out that Ruby was sold off again somewhere in Mistral, but she was stolen by local bandits. Through Weiss’ connections, they made a deal to the group to send them updates of Ruby. The latest update was when the bandits made Ruby into their breeder. Yang even made a decision to visit her nieces and nephews when they saw Ruby’s bloated belly being fucked with her children latched onto their broken mother._

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here: https://jondoe110.tumblr.com/Commissions
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


End file.
